Ne m'approches plus Jamais
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Luxus entraîne sans le vouloir la fureur de gangs sur Lucy et son groupe. Il requiert alors l'aide de Daiki qui quitte son gang –qui est aussi l'ancien de Luxus- et vient l'aider. Lorsqu'elle décide de lui ouvrir les yeux quant à sa faiblesse et à la façon dont il la traite…


**Hey !**

 **Je me lance dans un nouveau petit truc. One Shot je ne pense pas, two-shot peut-être, mini fic, probable.**

 **Je verrai !**

 **Désolée si dedans, Luxus est un connard de première, mais je considère que son caractère s'apparente à celui qu'il a avant son bannissement. Mais il va changer, je vous rassure.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ne m'approches plus. Jamais.**

* * *

Dans un lit, une silhouette endormie rêvait, protégée par un monde dans lequel tout lui était permit. Dehors, la lune, presque entièrement ronde éclairait la ville, sombre et sale. Une ville dans laquelle il ne faisait pas bon vivre lorsqu'on avait des enfants ou une famille, mais Daiki s'en fichait. C'était sa ville, et en l'instant même ou elle dormait, il semblait que rien au monde ne pourrait la lui faire quitter. Elle avait sa place, dans cette ville. Et quelle place ! Lieutenant du gang le plus puissant, celui qui avait tiré son nom de son propre surnom. Car elle était celle que l'on appelait le Phénix, et elle appartenait au gang des Phénix. Peu de gens savaient, mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas de chef chez les Phénix. Celui-ci était parti il y avait bien longtemps et avait confié son oeuvre à sa seconde. À l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que cinq dans le mouvement et ces cinq connaissaient le chef. Lors de l'arrivée des nouveaux membres, on avait déclaré que le chef ne se montrait pas. Jamais. Car à leurs yeux, nul ne pouvait remplacer Luxus. Et en l'honneur du jeune homme, Daiki avait tout sacrifié dans l'évolution et le maintient de leur gang jusqu'à sacrifier son avenir et ses études pour devenir numéro 1. Ils étaient ceux qu'on attaquait jamais, les tout puissants, les seuls à détenir le monopole de plusieurs marchés. Ils jouaient sur tous les tableaux et les seuls à avoir un membre féminin dans leurs rangs. Et quelle femme ! Tous l'ignoraient, mais c'était elle, le véritable chef, le stratège, celle qui dictait les ordres. Et Daiki en était fière, même si elle gardait en tête les paroles de son chef.

« _Tu es stupide_. »

« _Trop faible._ »

« _Tu es indigne de nous. Des Phénix, et de moi._ »

Elle avait toujours été consciente qu'elle était maltraitée en comparaison de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, mais une indicible force la guidait. Elle l'aimait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Daiki.

Daiki était toute à ses rêves, lorsqu'une sonnerie vint la tirer de son sommeil. Enroulée dans sa couette, la jeune femme allongea le bras et saisit son téléphone de « service ». Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était inactif ! Elle attrapa alors son second téléphone et regarda le numéro. Inconnu. En décrochant, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Elle murmura d'une voix rauque :

« - Ouais ? »

« - Blanche ? » fit une voix masculine qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Non, décidément, elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était _lui_. Il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait son véritable nom. Elle était Blanche Blackfight. Mais ici, dans la ville du vice et du crime, mieux valait que personne ne connaisse sa véritable identité.

« - Luxus. »

« - Il faut que tu me rendes un service. »

Son ton était froid et sonnait comme un ordre. Il s'adressait à elle comme à un simple sous-fifre, il la méprisait certainement. Mais elle était trop heureuse d'avoir à nouveau un contact avec lui. Et puis de toutes façons, n'avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas cela, et que la douleur qui enserrait son coeur n'était qu'un début si elle continuait sur cette voie, si elle écoutait ce qu'il avait à lui demander. À lui ordonner.

« - Lequel ? »

La voilà qui commençait déjà à contrôler sa voix et qui blindait déjà son coeur d'une armure supplémentaire. Malheureusement, toujours au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Si elle avait survécu toutes ces années loin de lui, c'était parce que justement, il lui faisait moins de mal lorsqu'il n'était pas devant elle, qu'en étant présent physiquement. Et elle se voilait la face, elle savait que cette fois, elle allait amèrement regretter de se laisser manipuler.

« - J'ai attiré la fureur des gangs de Magnolia. Et je ne sais plus rien de ce monde, de cet univers. Si cela n'avait été que moi, je n'aurai même pas pensé à toi et aux Phénix. Mais cela entraîne une menace pour ma petite cousine et ses amis. Lucy. »

Il avait prononcé son nom avec une certaine tendresse. Imperceptible pour quiconque ne l'avait pas côtoyé comme elle, mais elle, elle savait. Son coeur se serra un peu plus que sous l'effet de son ton. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Même si il se servait d'elle…

« - Tu as besoin que je leur parle ? »

« - Phénix. Ton nom est synonyme de puissance. On ne parlemente pas. »

« - Luxus, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en ton absence, c'est qu'on n'attaque jamais en premier. On attend le faux pas de l'adversaire et ensuite on rase tout. Et puis je ne peux ni ramener le gang à Magnolia, ni me frotter à tout un gang toute seule. »

« - Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ramener le gang ? Nous sommes sept en tout ! »

« - Luxus. Aujourd'hui, le gang comporte trois cents membres et six d'élite en me comptant. »

« - Démerdes-toi ! Tu le confies, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ramènes-toi à Magnolia demain soir au plus tard. »

Il y eut un éclat de voix de l'autre côté, au téléphone, et Luxus raccrocha. Il fallut à la noiraude développer tout un trésor de sang froid pour ignorer la petite voix qui lui murmurait « _Mon ange, tu sais bien que Luxus n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Cesse de te faire du mal et ignore-le, tu n'as plus de compte à lui rendre, Les Phénix est un gang que TU as développé et que TU diriges seule._ » et la suppliait de se souvenir. Avec rage, la jeune femme décrocha une droite dans le mur. Elle aurait beau essayer, elle savait qu'elle finirait par le rejoindre, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Daiki reposa son téléphone personnel et se saisit de l'autre avant d'appeler quelqu'un. Il lui fallut réitérer son geste trois fois avant que la personne ne décroche avec une voix endormie et agacée.

« - Ouais Daiki ? »

« - J'me casse cette nuit. »

Un hurlement accueillit sa déclaration. Evidemment, pour les cinq, personne ne pouvait remplacer la jeune femme et ils pensaient tous régulièrement à leur ancien chef, mais au fond, la noiraude était la seule à toujours penser que Luxus était leur chef. Eux, étaient d'avis que Luxus n'avait fait que les réunir avant de se casser à l'autre bout du pays. Ils savaient même que c'était Daiki, leur véritable chef, qui avait lancé l'idée de fonder un gang, et ce, pour aider le Luxus faible que le blond était alors. Martyrisé, il en avait assez de se reposer sur la force de son amie pour se défendre. Elle avait alors lancé l'idée et avait promit au gringalet qu'il serait leur chef et qu'elle agirait dans son ombre pour lui indiquer ce qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, Luxus l'émancipé, rebelle et baraqué n'avait tenu qu'un an avant de fuir sans jamais donner signe de vie depuis. C'était Daiki qui avait construit et élaboré les piliers des Phénix, qui avait porté à bout de bras le gang et les avait reboostés lorsqu'ils étaient à plat. Elle était devenue la seule à qui ils pouvaient s'en remettre puisque le seul chef digne de confiance de tous. Elle était capable de compassion, de vengeance et d'affection, c'était ce qui la différenciait des autres. Son seul point faible était Luxus. Le Luxus qui la méprisait, la considérait comme un faible et misérable insecte, mais qu'elle aimait malgré tout plus que n'importe quoi ou qui sur cette terre. Parce qu'il était sa seule attache. La seule qui lui restait de son enfance et du temps de sa pureté.

« - Luxus a besoin de moi à Magnolia et je sais que je ne peux pas lutter. Tu trouveras un ouvrage que j'ai rédigé en prenant en compte mon expérience et les solutions que j'ai trouvées à tous les cas de figures des problèmes que j'ai rencontrés. Je te confie les Phénix, Cobra. Je devrai être de retour dans trois mois maximum, dis aux gars que je fais affaire dans le reste du pays. »

« - Daiki ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas pour quelqu'un qui te méprise autant que ce blond… »

« - Il est notre chef, mon grand. »

« - Bordel, meuf il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que Luxus n'a rien fait d'autre pour le gang que réunir cinq personnes ! Toi, tu as fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. C'est toi notre véritable chef. »

Mais Daiki restait de marbre. Les paroles du jeune homme se heurtaient à un mur, et il en avait conscience. Pourtant, il insista une dernière fois, la voix suppliante.

« - N'y vas pas, Daiki. »

« - Il est trop tard. Ma décision est prise. »

Ce fut avec un pincement au coeur que la noiraude raccrocha. Elle ne reverrait pas son ami et son gang avant au moins un long mois et demi. Elle jeta un oeil à l'heure. Quatre heures trois. Au mieux, elle serait à Magnolia vers dix-sept heures, puisqu'elle prévoyait de faire tout de même quelques poses pour manger. Enfin, elle se décida et se changea pour une tenue large, baggy noir, sweet bordeaux avec un grand phénix noir dans le dos, et des rangers, elle se maquilla et prépara une grande valise qu'elle jeta sur son dos. Elle songea que le grand sac était d'un poids difficilement supportable et qu'elle devait prendre en compte sa faible résistance à moto, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait mit que le strict minimum. Le regard froid, Daiki saisit ses deux portables, son casque, et ferma la porte à clés. Elle dévala les escaliers, enfourcha sa R1 et démarra en trombe, parée à dix longues heures de route.

À la fin de son trajet, la jeune femme était obligée de serrer les dents, littéralement à bout. Heureusement, Magnolia n'était plus très loin et Luxus lui avait indiqué où se rendre. Apparemment, elle constaterait elle-même le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait à protéger en se rendant au lycée de sa cousine Lucy.

Les épaules endolories et les jambes lourdes, Daiki gara sa moto devant le lycée et s'appuya dessus avec soulagement. Elle était épuisée et mourait d'envie de se défouler un peu. De sa poche, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Malheureusement pour elle, son repos ne fut que de courte durée puisque la sonnerie du lycée vint vriller ses tympans encore bourdonnants du moteur de son bolide noir. Elle vit alors une foule de gamins se ruer dehors avec des airs hautins, se sentants sûrement grands et adultes. Cette pensée arracha à la noiraude un sourire cynique. Ces enfants ne connaissaient rien du vrai monde. Son expression changea et devint amère. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu l'insouciance au même âge puisque déjà propulsée dans l'âge adulte, elle se surprit à les envier. Eux avaient profité de leur enfance. Pas elle. Et elle devait cela à Luxus qu'elle devait protéger malgré son année de moins que lui. Ensuite, elle avait lancé cette idée de gangs et depuis, elle ne pouvait plus se retirer, contrainte et retenue par des responsabilités et l'impossibilité de trouver un travail décent. Elle était seule depuis tellement longtemps ! Seule à supporter un fardeau tel qu'un gang en plein essor et aussi puissant que l'était celui des Phénix, c'était trop pour une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, elle le savait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle mourrait soit emportée par la tumeur qui la bouffait, soit abattue par un gang adverse. Bientôt. Elle le pressentait. Alors, elle tentait de profiter au mieux.

Devant elle, un groupe de dix-sept adolescents passa les grilles. Toute couleur quitta son visage l'espace d'un instant. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, c'était eux qu'elle aurait à protéger. Les lèvres pincées d'agacement, elle enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que le bas de son visage, et banda ses avants bras. Les manches remontées, elle attendit de voir Luxus se pointer. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas du tout et s'approcha effectivement du groupe. Daiki grogna. Elle vit une blonde leur faire signe d'attendre et traverser. L'adolescente passa à cinq mètres d'elle et parla à un jeune homme qui visiblement, était un rebelle qui n'avait aucune envie que la jeune fille lui adresse la parole vu comment il l'envoya bouler. Daiki la vit esquisser une mine peinée et se reprendre pour le saluer joyeusement. Elle traversa de nouveau et la noiraude la vit s'arrêter en plein milieu de la chaussée, interpellée par le bruit de moteur à pleine balle qui rugissait. En une fraction de seconde, la chef des Phénix se redressa et s'élança vers la blonde sous le regard effrayé de ses amis. Elle balaya l'adolescente pétrifiée et la souleva comme une princesse avant de courir vers la voiture et de sauter sur le capot puis le toit et de se remettre sur le côté en sautant dans une vrille parfaite. Pourtant, à la réception, sa cheville flancha à cause de la vitesse, l'adrénaline et la précipitation. Elle grogna de douleur et déposa la bonde, un genou à terre, incapable de se redresser. Malgré la douleur, elle souffla, et fit mine de réanimer celle qu'elle devinait être Lucy. Elle eut le temps de se recomposer un masque inexpressif et se releva au prix d'une volonté de fer.

« - Salut, Luxus. »

« - T'as fais plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Bien joué pour ma cousine. »

Daiki sourit franchement. Intérieurement.

« Par contre, ta réception était minable. Indigne de _mes_ Phénix. »

Daiki serra les dents et sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle s'y attendait. Mais ça faisait tout de même bien mal, elle avait perdu l'habitude. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui susurrait « _Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir eu l'habitude, abrutie_ _!_ ».

Elle vit les membres du groupe se lancer des regards et surprit quelques haussements d'épaules. Elle lança un regard au blond avant de se tourner vers eux et d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus les chuchotements.

« - Enchantée. Je suis Daiki. »

Elle referma le poing sur le bord de sa capuche et la fit retomber, dévoilant une cascade de longs cheveux noirs.

« - Je suis là pour vous protéger. »

* * *

 **Hey voilà !**

 **Je l'ai dis, ici, Luxus est un enfoiré, mais il change plus tard, z'en faites pô (#TiteufAttitude)**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Bisou !**


End file.
